


In you I've found my match

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Hate Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 10 - HatefuckingThe two princes don't like each other.Theyreallydon't.And yet they have found their own, interesting way to negotiate the peace treaty between their realms.





	In you I've found my match

Thor pushes Loki against the wall, already clumsily tugging at Loki's loose tunic, ignoring the tearing sound until he feels Loki's sharp nails digging into his biceps.

"Easy, you oaf!"

Thor smirks at him and finally manages to get the annoying garment out of the way, happy that Loki isn't wearing anything else beneath it. His hand finds its way between Loki's legs right away, and he guides two fingers to his opening, letting out a smug chuckle when he feels how wet Loki already is even though Thor has barely touched him yet.

"Looks like you're already ready for me, little prince," he says, the last word turning into a choked whine when Loki cups and squeezes his hard cock.

"You're the one to talk, Odinson."

Thor scowls at him and decides to ignore the comment- in his defense, the quite transparent tunic Loki is wearing hardly counts as clothes. Thor had to go through hours of sitting across an almost naked Loki, it's not his fault that his cock reacted to the admittedly alluring sight so eagerly.

Not even Loki looking down at him as if he's nothing more than a fool couldn't damp down his arousal. The glimpses he could get of Loki's cute little nipples were honestly more than enough to make up for Loki's haughty attitude; the snotty little prince, acting like he's so much better than him, like he wasn't dying to have Thor's cock inside his sweet, tight cunt again- which Thor will make happen really, really soon.

He starts to pump his fingers in and out of Loki's pussy faster, determined to erase that self-assured expression off Loki's face. He adds a third finger just so he can hear Loki moan, pressing him more firmly against the wall, grinding against Loki's palm who has yet to reach and unlace his breeches, leaving Thor suffering as his cock remains trapped in the constraints of his pants.

"Hurry the fuck up, Thor!" Loki all but demands - _the little brat!_ \- and Thor huffs at him, fucking him with his fingers at a much slower pace just because he can.

"And why would I do- _ah_," he yelps as he is suddenly completely naked and also the one that's pinned against the wall, apparently too distracted to feel Loki working his seidr on him.

"Can you fuck me already? For Norns' sake. You're not that special, Odinson! If you take any longer I'll go find someone else to fuck."

Thor laughs and withdraws his fingers, not missing how Loki has to bite his lower lip to muffle his moan. "No, you won't. You _love_ my cock, little prince," he says confidently and before Loki can reply, he grabs the back of his thighs and easily hoists him up, having to put barely any effort into holding the little Jotunn up like this.

Loki glares at him but is quick to wrap himself around Thor, and he makes an approving sound when Thor finally lines his cock up with his entrance.

Thor grunts as he feels Loki's slick cunt swallowing the head of his cock, and lowers Loki even farther down onto his length, until he's fully buried inside his wet heat.

"Are all Jotnar so hot inside or is it just you, my little giant?" He asks, both because he's actually curious and because he can never pass on a chance to annoy Loki.

As expected, Loki shoots him a glare and tugs harshly at his hair, which only makes Thor's smile broaden. "I know a spell that could easily shut your big mouth, do not test me, Thor. Now fuck me, unless you can't even do th-" Loki gasps and the words die in his throat as Thor starts rocking his hips, keeping Loki still as he fucks into him with purposeful, powerful thrusts.

He ruts into him, his hands gripping firmly Loki's round ass, allowing him to speed up his movements, and his head feels dizzy with arousal, heat coiling in his groin.

Sometimes - usually when he's balls deep inside Loki's cunt - he forgets what an annoying brat Loki can be and he can't help but wonder why they don't seek each other's company more often and have to wait for formal meetings between Asgard and Jotunheim so they can fuck.

Thankfully Loki is always quick to remind him.

"Are you calling this _fucking_? If this is how you Aesir rut, I feel truly sorry for you."

Thor growls angrily at Loki’s words and sets a ruthless pace, flipping them around so Loki's back is now pressed against the wall, his mouth finding Loki's neck when Loki instinctively tilts his head back. He mouths at the smooth, cool skin and then bites down at it hard, loving the dark indigo color Loki's flesh turns when he leaves his marks on it.

Loki whines and tugs at his hair, forcing Thor to pull away, his hips stuttering for a second before resuming their movements.

"No marks, damn you!"

Thor answers with a hard, precise thrust, chuckling breathlessly when it elicits a needy whine from Loki. "You were saying?"

"Don't think I won't stab you just because your cock is in my cunt, Odinson," Loki threatens him - he isn't joking, Thor knows that; he had to find out in the hard way, unfortunately - but Thor ignores him anyway, crashing their lips together instead.

The kiss is wet and inevitably messy as Thor keeps rutting into him with fast, forceful thrusts, and Loki moans helplessly into his mouth, his cunt clenching tightly around him.

Thor shifts his hands so he can take a better hold of Loki's ass, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart as he starts slamming Loki onto his cock, relishing the startled whine Loki lets out. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes in the empty corridors, and Thor knows that anyone that would happen to be anywhere near them would no doubt be able to hear them. He wonders what people would think, or even their fathers, if they saw them like this, with Loki being impaled on his cock in the middle of the palace's corridors.

Then again, their fathers are the ones that are trying to figure out a way to bring peace between the two kingdoms. He and Loki have already found it, he thinks in amusement, only to be shaken off his thoughts when Loki bites harshly at his bottom lip.

"Damn it, Loki!" He hisses, not surprised to taste blood when he licks his lips.

Loki smirks at him and raises an eyebrow in challenge, looking way too composed for someone that's being fucked.

Well, if Loki was looking for a way to rile him up and make him angry, then _well fucking done_.

Thor has a point to prove now; never let it be said that Thor Odinson backs out off a challenge!

He grasps Loki's hips now, his grip firm enough to probably leave bruises on the flawless blue skin, starts moving him up and down his cock as he simultaneously fucks into him, the moans he draws out of Loki spurring him further on.

He lifts Loki up and quickly slams him down mercilessly, using him like he's nothing more like a doll made for Thor's pleasure, having him bouncing enthusiastically on his cock until all that comes out of Loki's mouth is incoherent sounds and broken whines.

Thor pants and groans as Loki's pussy quivers around him, his neglect cock slamming helplessly between their stomachs. Thor feels sweat sliding down his hairline and he relishes the sensation of Loki's cool body pressing against his heated skin.

Loki clutches at his shoulders and lets out a wanton cry as Thor's cock grinds against the inner walls of his cunt just the _right_ way, by now Thor being almost an expert in how he should fuck Loki to drive him to the edge.

"You're not that smart-mouthed now with my cock pounding your sweet, tight cunt, are you, little prince?" He asks mockingly and Loki shoots him a glare that doesn't have its usual effect thanks to his flushed cheeks and fucked out expression.

Thor chuckles between his pants and keeps fucking into him with wild abandon, until he feels Loki tense and shake, his cunt clenching impossibly tight around him as he reaches his orgasm, and a beautiful broken sob leaves his mouth as he comes, his cock starting to spill between them right after.

Seeing Loki coming apart because of him is what does it for Thor at last, and he lets out a growl from deep in his throat as he starts shooting his release in Loki's eager cunt, slowing down his thrusts as he empties his load inside Loki until the last drop.

He goes completely still after this and rests his head on Loki's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath, almost crushing him between the wall and his bulk. He feels content and sated, his half hard cock still wonderfully snuggled inside Loki's body.

It feels nice.

And that's exactly why he should have known better than to think this would last more than a few moments.

"Let me down, you oaf!"

Thor sighs and slowly pulls him off his cock, before setting him on his feet. He doesn't miss the way Loki's knees almost buckle and he can't help feeling quite proud of himself when he takes in how absolutely wrecked Loki looks.

Unfortunately, nothing good lasts when it comes to Loki. With a quick spell Loki cleans himself completely, erasing any evidence that would prove that Thor ever touched him. It makes Thor want to do it all over again - and again and again, until Loki gets tired of his little tricks and stops pretending that nothing happened.

"Well, that was not bad... for an _Asgardian_," Loki tells him with a feigned sweet smile and pats Thor's shoulders condescendingly, before walking past him and heading back to the council room, leaving Thor fuming behind.

He knows that Loki is doing it on purpose, he's fully aware of that, but it still gets to him. Only Loki can make him angry after such a good fuck.

Thor sighs and tucks himself in, making his way back to the meeting as well.

He's still pissed at Loki and he really wants to teach the little brat a lesson, and yet he can't help hoping that they find a way to sneak away for a little bit during the feast later. Maybe he'll finally take his revenge somehow. Probably not.

Thor is still willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️ kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 🤗😀


End file.
